Insomnio
by kona kana lee
Summary: Era una noche bastante tranquila todos dormían, bueno casi todos...excepto por cierta navegante quien gracias a su repentino Insomnio; quien le hubiera dicho que esta seria una de sus mejores noches, o quizás...¿Seria una de las mas raras?..
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ohayo Nakamas como verán esta es mi primer historia y claro esta para el Fandom de One Piece, el cual sinceramente pensé que jamás escribiría algo, ya que siendo sincera no se me ocurren historias muy buenas para esta serie.**

**Así que aquí que bueno que One Piece no es mió, por que si lo fuera...como mucho hubiera dejado vivo a Ace, aunque en lo demás presiento que lo echaría a perder, así que tal vez esta historia puede que no sea demasiado larga y buena que digamos pero aun así…haré lo que pueda tratando de mejorarla y aunque solo uno comente me conformo.**

**Declamen: One Piece es propiedad del grandioso Oda Sensei, esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

**Linea temporal: Después de la Isla Gyojin.**

Capitulo 1: Light

Era una noche bastante tranquila, el cielo nocturno era iluminado por una gran cantidad de bellas y resplandecientes estrellas, la brisa soplaba lentamente mientras que el mar permanecía en completa calma. Un clima bastante peculiar por no decir extremadamente raro para tratarse del nuevo mundo.

En alguna parte de ese extenso mar se podía observar un pequeño barco cuyo frente era la figura de una cabeza de león, mientras que en su mástil ondeaba suavemente una bandera de color negro con una calavera con un sombrero de paja al centro.

Lo que significaba que ese barco pertenecía a los locos y algo rara tripulación de los Mugiwaras, era lo que la gente que no los conocía pensaba de ellos, mientras que otros tantos día a día se maravillaban con sus hazañas y locas aventuras que podía leer en el periódico.

Pero eso no es lo importante aquí, ya que una habitación de es barco; se encontraba aun despierta una persona...mejor dicho una bella joven de cabellera larga de un bonito color anaranjado; quien rodaba de un lado para el otro de la cama.

Bueno…¿Qué puedo hacer?…todos se encuentran ya dormidos; mientras que yo no lo puedo hacer, y eso no es para nada justo. Pensaba la joven bastante molesta.

Me enderezo de la cama, podía observar de mi lado izquierdo a Robin dormir plácidamente…así que un poco cansada de mi repentino he imprudente insomnio decido levantarme de la cama, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Robin.

Al salir de la habitación lo primero que pude notar fue la helada brisa que azotaba mi cuerpo de golpe; haciéndome temblar. Lo que me llevaba a preguntarme como pude ser tan distraída por no decir algo tonta al no tomar antes una manta antes de salir.

Ya que solo llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes de color blanco, unos chores demasiados cortos color rosa; con mi cabello trenzado dejando al frete algo de fleco sin unas pantuflas o algo que cubriera mis pies, un atuendo para nada acogedor para este frió.

Quise regresar me y tomar una manta pero me abstuve de hacerlo, al pensar que si entraba seguramente esta vez si terminaría despertando a Robin, así que decidí optar caminar un rato por el barco; tal así entraría en calor quitándome el frió e insomnio de paso.

Apenas di unos cuantos paso llegando a la cubierta; cuando note que el foco de la cocina se encontraba encendido lo cual se me hizo demasiado raro ya que Sanji Kun era demasiado cuidadoso y a veces un poco quisquilloso a lo que la cocina se refería. Así que dudaba que hubieras sido tan descuidado como para que se le olvidara apagar la luz.

Lo que hizo que recordara que la noche de hoy le tocaba a Franky la vigilancia del barco, así que extrañada y con bastante curiosidad decidí encaminarme hacia la cocina y averiguar de una vez por todas el por que la luz se encontraba encendida cuando se supone que debería estar apagada.

**Y bueno hasta aquí lo dejamos un review, tomatazo o lo que sea pero por favor comenten son absolutamente gratis n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ohayo Nakamas, aquí ya esta listo el capitulo dos de esta historia; el cual pude haber acabado y mandado ayer pero...como esta semana estor de niñera cuidando a mis sobrinas de seis meses no pude T.T**

**Ahora quisiera agradecer a hanasho y a por sus reviews, los que me animan a continuar y espero que les guste este capitulo**

**Declamen: One Piece es propiedad del grandioso Oda Sensei, esta historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

**Linea temporal: Después de la Isla Gyojin.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Teorías

El viento seguía soplando y podía asegurar que la temperatura disminuía cada vez mas; al mismo tiempo que mi mente no dejaba de formar teorías sobre el por que el foco se encontraba prendido.

Lo primero que pensé fue que seguramente Franky fue por unas botellas de cola y como estaba tan concentrado en sus asuntos al salir se le olvido apagar la luz…Si eso era bastante posible aunque también podría ser Luffy el que se encontrara devorando todo lo que había en el refrigerador…tratándose de Luffy era bastante posible, solo a el se le ocurría comer a las tres de la mañana, aunque por otro lado…no creo posible que Sanji Kun le hubiera revelado la contraseña del refrigerador y tampoco creo que Luffy la hubiera descubierto ya que si fuera así, ya se hubiera acabado la comida el mismo día que zarpamos de la Isla Gyiojin. Pensaba suspirando con cansancio.

Lo que me llevo a pensar en esa tercera opción, la que era la que menos me gustaba de todas…que fuera un enemigo el que se encontraba allí. Pero a que enemigo se le ocurriría asaltar la cocina de un barco pirata y seria tan tonto como para dejar la luz prendida.

Aunque uno nunca sabe...y con la fama que tenían de meterse en problemas a donde quiera que fueran...también podía ser una opción bastante posible muy a mi pesar. Que sin haberme dado cuenta en que momento me moví, ya me encontraba parada frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Me acerque un poco, pegando mi oído derecho en la puerta no se cuanto tiempo fue el que pase así; pero no pude escuchar absolutamente nada del otro lado. Así que decidí marcharme a mi habitación , tal vez ahora ya seria capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Solo me había dado la vuelta cuando escuche el ruido de un plato haciéndose añicos, lo que provoco que brincara del susto y si definitivamente había un intruso en la cocina.

Ahora el inasistente ruido que había se transforma en uno demasiado fuerte, molesto y constante ruido; y yo seguía parada frente a la puerta sin hacer nada.

- Bien Nami - me decía en un apenas y audible murmullo. Mientras que con mi mano derecha tomaba la perilla de la puerta, claro esta solo la tomaba ya que todavía no me atrevía a abrirla.

Seguía con mi mano sobre la perilla, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar pero de frió...no es como si tuviera miedo de abrirla, me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez.

¿Miedo?, yo ¿De que?

De que tal vez haya allí adentro un peligroso enemigo, o algún extraño ser que vaga por las aguas del nuevo mundo en busca de lindas y hermosas jóvenes como yo, aunque también podría ser un espirito, un fantasma o quizás un vampiro que quiera chupar mi sangre.

- Cálmate Nami - me dije, golpeándome en las mejillas con ambas manos.

Estas aquí parada pensando cada loca idea que se te ocurre, cuando seguramente solo se trata de un tonto descuido de Franky...esta mas que claro que es imposible que se encuentre algo de lo que pensé allí, y mas que se trate de un enemigo.

Aunque casi siempre nos encontramos con personas y enemigos bastante peculiares. Pensaba, suspirando con cansancio y una gota de ironía se dejaba ver detrás de mi cabeza.

Así que de una vez por todas dejaba de temblar, tomando con seguridad la perilla y la abría finalmente; claro esta procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. En cuanto entre tuve que cubrir mis ojos con mi antebrazo derecho, en lo que mi vista se acostumbraba a la tan repentina presencia de luz.

Después de unos segundos en los que creí que mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la luz, baje lentamente mi antebrazo no pudiendo evitar todavía parpadeara un poco. Peor ya podía observar con perfección toda la cocina; la que se encontraba en absoluta calma a excepción de las piezas rotas del plato que se había caído, quedando esparcidas por toda la entrada y ahhh...también estaba ese molesto ruido que podía escuchar detrás de la barra.

Me adentre, tratando de pisar por los lugares en los que no veía fragmentos del plato roto, evitando así que me pudiera cortar. A buena ahora se me había ocurrido salir sin unas pantuflas pensaba tomando con mucho cuidado la sarten que se encontraba arriba de la barra, me acercaba lentamente hacia lo que fuera que estuviera provocando el ruido del orto lado; el cual no podía ver para propinarle un buen golpe y dejarlo inconsciente unos cuantos segundos dándome la oportunidad de corre he ir a avisarle a los demás.

A bueno hora también se me había ocurrido salirme si mi arma, en que demonios estaba pensando...ahhh...claro esta...todo por culpa del insomnio, esta mas que claro que no estaba pensando.

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido; por que aquel extraño ruido que escuchaba mas fuerte cerca de mi; dándome cuenta que ahora solo tenia que girarme para quedar frente a frente de lo que estuviera del otro lado. Mis manos comenzaban a sudar tomando con muchas mas fuerza la sarten en mis manos, mis pies trataban de regresar por donde vinieron, mientras que mi corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente.

Se suponía que en estos dos años no habían sino en vano,me había hecho mas fuerte ya lo había demostrado en la Isla Gyojin...así que en un apresurado y espontaneo acto de valor tomaba el impulso necesario, dándome finalmente la vuelta propinándole un buen golpe a lo que estuviera frente a mi; ya que no pude evitar hacerlo cerrando los ojos sin saber exactamente que fue lo que golpee dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí lo dejamos...¿Que creen que sea lo que golpeo Nami?, ¿Al fin resolverá el misterio de la luz encendida?...ya lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo que probablemente sea el ultimo de esta mi pequeña y primer historia. Y tal vez me tarde un poco, ya saben **** un review, tomatazo o lo que sea pero por favor comenten son absolutamente gratis n.n**

**Y por ultimo cual quieren que sea mi siguiente historia un Luffy x Nami aunque solo he escrito un capitulo o un Oneshort Law x Monet del que solo llevo una cuarta parte escrito.**

**Me despido deseándoles que tengan un excelente y maravilloso día n.n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno ohayo Nakamas aquí esta el capitulo tres y ultimo de esta mi primer historia. Perdón por el retraso, al final del capitulo les contare el motivo de haberme tardado tanto, y no se me puede olvidar agradecer a hanasho y alexa luthien por sus comentarios y a los nuevos de Laugerid y Pandicornia quienes me motivan a continuar .**

**Declamen: One Piece es propiedad del grandioso Oda sensei, esta historia es lo único que me pertenece. **

**Línea temporal: Después de la Isla Gyiojin.**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Y el sospechoso es….

* * *

Ya habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos, y yo aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo como mis manos vibraban a través de la sartén a causa del fuerte golpe.

Cansada de esta situación decidí de una vez por todas abrir mis ojos y acabar con este seguramente "tonto misterio de la luz encendida", identificando al causante de ese ruido que me hacia pensar con cada loca idea que pasara por mi mente.

Solo espero que no se trate de mi tercera opción. Pensaba abriendo lentamente mis ojos, al principio no pude evitar parpadear de nuevo a causa de la luz; y después la acción de parpadear se intensificó cuando fije la vista en el…o mejor dicho en la persona culpable que se encontraba inconsciente frente a mi.

Vaya sorpresa me lleve cuando todo este tiempo el culpable del ruido y productor de mi alocada imaginación no era otro mas que mi tonto capitán Luffy quien es estos momentos se encontraba inconsciente rodeado por una gran cantidad de bolsas y cajas vacías de galletas; mientras que los cajones de la parte de debajo de la barra se encontraban abiertos de par en par, y un gran chichón se dejaba ver en su cabeza.

- ahhh…- no pude evitar suspirar de alivio, aunque otra parte de mi quería darle una buena tanda de golpes por asustarme de esta manera.

- ¿Luffy, estas bien? - pregunte acercándome a el. Pero después de esperar unos cuantos segundos y no recibir respuesta de su parte, opte por darme la vuelta y marcharme lenta y silenciosamente de allí, ya que si me quedaba después tendría que oírlo quejarse y reclamarme, aunque muy en el fondo pensara que me lo merecía.

Además había recibido perores golpizas a causa de los enemigos que enfrentábamos; no es como si un simple golpe con la sartén causado por una bella, hermosa, frágil he indefensa joven como yo le hubiera dolido mucho que digamos. Pensaba, con una sonrisa en mis labios dándome la vuelta; apenas di un paso cuando sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espina dorsal, voltee un poco mi rostro observando como ahora Luffy se encontraba sentado observándome fijamente, podía ver el enojo marcado en su rostro, mientras que con su mano izquierda se sobaba el chichón de su cabeza.

- **¡NAMI ACASO ESTAS LOCA!.**. - me gritaba, con notable enojo en su timbre de voz.

- ¿Por…qué? - preguntaba con nerviosismo. Ocultando la sartén detrás de mí, acercándome sigilosamente hacia la barra para depositar la sartén sin que Luffy se diera cuenta.

- Me dolió - se quejaba, sin dejar de sobarse.

- ¿Te dolió? - cuestionaba de nuevo, fingiendo no saber de que estaba hablando.

- El golpe que me acabas de dar con esa salten que tratas de dejar arriba d la barra - me gritaba de nuevo, alzando esta vez un poco mas la voz; al mismo tiempo que me señalaba a mi con la sartén.

- Chinnn… - murmure para mi misma, ya que pensé que no se iba a dar cuenta.

- Que cosas no, Luffy yo lo siento - le decía dándome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con mi mano derecha, sacando graciosamente mi lengua y cerraba el ojo donde me había dando el golpe como muestra de disculpa por mi error.

- **ESO NO ES CIERTO, NO LO SIENTES** - me gritaba de nuevo regañándome y por su tono de voz aun seguía enojado. Y yo comenzaba a caminar alejándome de él.

- Oe Nami a donde crees que vas, discúlpate - me decía parándose, comenzándome a seguir.

- A sentarme - le respondí rumbo hacia la mesa, tomando una de las sillas sentándome. Pudiendo observar como se paraba frente a mi y para no variar seguía aun molesto.

- Discúlpate - me decía otra vez.

- Ya lo hice - le respondí, suspirando con cansancio - ¿ Y tú que haces aquí? - le preguntaba, cambiando la conversación, esperando que con eso se le pasara el enojo y se olvidara también de la disculpa.

- Comiendo - me respondía secamente, aunque por su tono de voz podía asegurar que mi plan no había funcionado, ya que aun seguía enojado.

Y después de eso pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos habláramos, envolviéndonos en un ambiente demasiado tenso. Un Luffy callado era simplemente raro y bastante incomodo, además de que me hacia sentir un poco triste y demasiado culpable ya que por culpa de mi alocada imaginación el se encontrara así enojado conmigo.

Y simplemente eso no me gustaba, odiaba que el que se enojara conmigo; me gusta mas verlo cuando una hermosa sonrisa adorna sus labios, me gusta mas cuando simplemente con su voz llena de alegría dice mi nombre; provocando que mi corazón empiece a latir un poco mas de lo normal y que mi rostro se sonroje levemente con su tan sencilla y simple acción.

- Luffy…yo en verdad lo siento mucho, no era mi intención el golpearte con la sartén - decía débilmente rompiendo el incomodo silencio que nos había rodeado mantenía el rostro agachado, no me atrevía verlo a la cara ya que si lo hacia las lagrimas que he estado conteniendo empezaran a caer libremente por mi rostro, y no quiero que Luffy me vea llorar una vez mas.

Pero aun así Luffy seguía sin responderme, solo podía escuchar sus pasos; acercándose hacia mi. Estaba lista para lo que viniera y si era otro regaño lo aceptaría después de todo me lo merecía, pero cual no fue mi sorpresa al no escuchar nada, si no mas bien sentía como acariciaba mi cabeza con ternura.

- Te perdono Nami - escuche finalmente de su parte, con su tono de voz normal. Extrañada alce mi rostro donde podía ver como una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras que seguía acariciando mi cabeza, lo que provoco que también le sonriera y un ligero sonrojo se hiciera visible en mi rostro por su tan repentina acción, la que he de admitir se sentía demasiado bien sentir.

.

.

.

- Nami... -

- Luffy... -

Decíamos al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que de nuevo me sonrojara.

- Tu primero - me decía, como ya era su costumbre sentado arriba de unas de las sillas.

- Bueno...quería preguntarte, ¿Que haces levantado a estas horas? y también ¿Donde esta Franky el que se supone le toca la vigilancia el día de hoy? - dije, esperando escuchar su respuesta.

- Con lo primero ya te lo había dicho tenia hambre así que estaba comiendo, aunque lo único que pude encontrar fueron galletas y bolsas de café - esto ultimo lo murmuraba haciendo un puchero - Y con Franky seguramente a de estar en estos momentos durmiendo en el cuarto junto a los demás shishishishi... - me terminaba de decir riéndose como si nada.

- Ahh claro durmie... -

- **IDIOTA , NO ES PARA QUE TE RÍAS - **le grite enojada, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Ese Franky es un irresponsable; como se atreve a acostarse a dormir cuando sabe que le toca la vigilancia, ademas por el si puede dormir mientras que yo no - murmuraba, aun con molestia en mi voz; levantándome de mi asiento caminando de un lado para el otro de la cocina.

**- Nami... - **

- Que tal si de la nada nos encontramos con un enemigo y se suba al barco a atacarnos... -

**- Namii... - **

- O tal vez se le ocurriera aparecer una banda de monstruos marinos que nos quieran atacar... -

**- Namiii... -**

- O que tal tal si la corriente y el clima comienzan a cambiar de repente algo muy normal en estos mares... -

-** ¡OEEEEE NAMIIIIIIIIII!... -**

- ¡Y AHORA QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!... - le gritaba furiosa a Luffy, quien no me dejaba de molestar.

- Yo fui quien le dijo a Franky que se fuera a dormir shishishis... - me decía riéndose como si nada, como si lo que hizo fuera de lo mas normal.

- ¡QUE TU HICISTE QUEEEEE!... - le grite, mas enojada que antes, me acercaba a el con una cara que decía dame una buena explicación si no quieres que te golpee y te deje inconsciente de nuevo; mientras voy al cuarto de los chicos y golpeo también a Franky por andar haciéndote caso.

- Le dije que se fuera a costar por que esta noche iba a vigilar por el shishishishi... - me respondía, y claro que yo ponía una cara de que no me podía creer.

Luffy ofreciéndose voluntariamente a desvelarse para hacer la vigilancia del barco, eso era algo mas que imposible...ademas que vigilante dejaba su puesto para ir a comer.

- Vaya vigilante... - murmure suspirando con cansancio. Ademas por que Luffy se desvelaría era algo que no podía entender; ano ser que tuviera un motivo en especial. Pensé sospechosamente, no dejándolo de observar.

- ¿Por que razón quisiste hacer la vigilancia esta noche? - le cuestione con mucha curiosidad, sentándome de nuevo en la silla que estaba antes.

- Por nada en especial shishishishi... - me decía con su típica risa - Solo que esta noche tenia ganas de quedarme despierto, ¿Y tu Nami?.. - me preguntaba.

- Acaso tu también tienes hambre - le escuche decir, observándome fijamente.

- CLARO QUE NO, ESO ES ALGO QUE SOLAMENTE HACES TU - le grite, con una vena hinchada en mi frente.

- Como cree posible que yo este despierta a estas horas para comer, ni que fuera tu - murmure molesta.

- ¿Entonces que haces despierta a estas horas? - me volvía a preguntar.

- Tengo Insomnio - simplemente le respondí, aun un poco molesta.

- ¿Insomnio? - le escuche decir, aunque mas bien me sonó a pregunta; mas no se si se lo decía a si mismo o me lo estaba preguntando a mi.

- No puedo dormir - respondí, pero podía observar en sus rostro aun una cara de duda.

- ¿Por que? - me preguntaba, inocentemente. Y yo me caía de la silla tras escuchar esto.

- IDIOTA, COMO QUIERES QUE SEPA ESO - le grite, aunque no sabia si con ironía, molestia o pesadez en mi voz. Me levantaba y volvía a sentarme, claro esta no dejaba de tener un tic en mi ojo izquierdo, a la espera de saber cual seria lo siguiente que Luffy me preguntara.

- Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a curarte del Insomnio - me decía con mucha seguridad en su voz.

- ¿Y acaso existe una cura para el Insomnio? - le cuestione, bastante incrédula.

- No se si sea una cura - decía pensativo - Pero es lo Makino siempre usaba conmigo cuando no podía dormir - terminaba de hablar esperando por mi respuesta.

- Esta bien, lo intentare - respondí, suspirando con cansancio. Ademas si funcionaba con Luffy debía de ser un método bastante efectivo...no perdía nada con intentarlo, ademas no creo que con esto esta noche se vaya a poner mucho mas rara de lo que ya ha sido.

- Bien Luffy, ¿ Que tengo que hacer? - le pregunte parándome de donde estaba, esperando que me dijera lo que tenia que hacer. Pero Luffy no me contestaba, solo observaba como también se levantaba de su lugar; caminando quedándose quieto a mitad dela cocina.

- Primero párate aquí - decía señalándome que quedara frete a el, y eso fue lo que hice.

- ¿Y luego? - cuestione, ya estando parada frente a el.

- Y luego sigue esto - le escuche decir, mientras observaba como se acercaba mas hacia mi, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba con un abrazo de su parte.

_Un abrazo de su parte...Un abrazo de su parte...Un abrazo de su... _

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeee... - gritaba internamente con sorpresa, confusión, aunque el realidad no sabia como explicar con palabras como me sentía con su tan repentina acción, solo tenia la certeza de que esta noche si se podía poner mucho mas rara de lo que ya había sido.

.

.

.

- Luffy...¿Quuuee...ha...haces? - pregunte con mucho nerviosismo, separándome un poco de el.

- Continuo con la cura para tu Insomnio - me respondía, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Haciendo que su abrazo me pusiera mas nerviosa que antes, escuchando el frenético ritmo de mi corazón, con el rostro mas rojo que el de una manzana madura.

Y si con eso no le bastara, ahora tenia que apegarme mas contra su cuerpo, mientras que sus manos se aferraban en mi cintura; y yo me sentía tensa pero feliz...no que diga estaba sumamente tensa y expectante por lo que fuera a venir a continuación ya que no me atrevía a hablar, cada vez que lo hacia esta situación se ponía cada vez mas y mas rara, y tampoco me atrevía verlo a la cara ya que al ver su sonrisa y estando en esta situación mi sonrojo aumentaría dada vez mas y mas.

No me quedo de otra mas que ocultar mi vergüenza, hundiendo mi rostro entre el pecho de Luffy; aferrando mis manos en su chaleco del mismo color que mi rostro, tratando de no ponerme mucho mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

.

.

.

- No soy muy bueno cantando - le escuche decir, sorprendiéndome un poco.

- ¿Cantando? - me preguntaba internamente, cada vez mas confundida.

- Así que solo cantare una parte y lo demás los tararee - me decía, pero yo seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Cof...Cof... - le escuche, aclarándose la garganta.

.

**"Soshite bouya wa nemurini tsuite**

**ikizuko haino nakano hono o hitotsu, futatsuto**

**ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

**daichi nitaruru ikusenno yume, yume..."**

**.**

Podía escuchar salir de sus labios una bonita y dulce canción de cuna. Así que era eso pensaba un poco mas calmada, aunque no podía dejar de sentirme rara en primera por que Luffy me estaba cantando y en segunda por esa canción extrañamente se me hacia familiar y no sabia por que.

.

**"Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni**

**umareochita kagayaku omae**

**ikuo kuno toshitsukiga**

**ikutsu iniriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo...""**

**.**

Mi cuerpo aunque un poco mas calmado, pero rígido se comenzaba a relajar, mi sonrojo disminuía, los latidos de mi corazón se normalizaban y mi rostro antes oculto ahora se deja ver; mientras acomodaba mis manos en su pecho escuchando el suave latido de su corazón.

.

**"Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

**mou kakonnokotoni ai wo..."**

**.**

Me relajaba cada vez mas y mentalmente comenzaba a tararear la canción que Luffy cantaba. No lo entendía pero hacerlo me hacia sentir feliz y una parte de mi me decía que yo conocía esa canción, pero por mas que intentaba no podía recordar donde la había oído.

.

**"Tsunaidateni kiss wo...**

**.**

En cuanto escuche esta ultima frase al fin lo comprendí, entendí por que esa canción me gusta, por que me hace tarareara con felicidad y por que se me hacia tan familiar. Y eso era por que esa canción era la que nos cantaba Bellemere a Nojiko y a mi cuando no podíamos dormir.

.

_- Bellemere, Nojico me contó una historia de terror y ahora no puedo dormir - decía una pequeña niña de cabellos cortos de un bonito color anaranjado. Quien se tallaba los ojos, comprobando que efectivamente tenia sueño pero...no dejaba de observar con molestia como la culpable de su Insomnio dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro diciendo cosas que no se le entendía, mientras que ella no podía dormir._

_- Entonces Nami creo que esto puede funcionar - decía la joven de cabellera roja. Quien tomaba de la mano a la pequeña, caminando hacia la cama de esta._

_En cuanto llegaron a su destino Nami se metió dentro de la cama mientras que observaba como Bellemere la tapaba con las cobijas, para después sentarse a su lado aclarándose la garganta empezando a cantar._

_._

_"Tsunaidateni kiss wo..."_

_._

Como pude haber sido tan tonta para haberme olvidado de algo así, pensé...pero ya no importaba por que mañana a primera hora apuntaría es maravilloso recuerdo para ya no olvidadlo jamas de igual manera que le daría las gracias a Luffy por ayudarme a recordar uno de los recuerdos mas felices de mi infancia. Pero como digo eso la haré mañana, porque mis ojos me empiezan a pesar, mis parpados se cerraban poco a poco y después de todo Luffy tenia razón y esa era la mejor cura que podía haber para el Insomnio, ero o ultimo que pensaba dejándome envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto el joven pelinegro de sombrero de paja, seguía tarareando dulcemente la canción para que la joven entre sus brazos fuera finalmente capaz de dormir. Los minutos pasaban y el ya había terminado de cantar/tararear, posando la vista en hacia la joven entre sus brazos esperando que su cura hubiera funcionado.

Aflojaba un poco el agarre de su cintura, agachaba la cabeza para poder verla mejor; pero al hacerlo no contó con que la dulce fragancia a mandarinas que desprendía su pelo inundara sus sentidos haciéndolo hacer lo que estuvo planeando decirle en cuanto la vio.

- Nami, bueno...yo...hay algo que tengo que decirte - decía el joven del sombrero de para, con ¿nerviosismo en su voz?

- He estado conversando con Robin y he llegado a la conclusión de que últimamente te veo como algo mas que simples Nakamas, creo que me gustas, no mejor dicho estoy enamorado de ti - decía con mas seguridad esta vez y un notable sonrojo en su rostro se dejaba ver, impaciente por escuchar la respuesta de **SU** navegante.

.

**. . . .**

**.**

Espero por varios minutos pero que le parecieron horas eternas sin recibir respuesta alguna de su parte, o ya de perdida como era su costumbre lo golpeara y le gritara. Pero no había nada de eso; solo un horrible e incomodo silencio que lo estaba volviendo loco.

- Oe Nami - decía, pero de nuevo no recibía respuesta de la chica entre sus brazos. Así que desesperado decidió poner sus brazos en los hombros de Nami retirándola un poco de el, viéndolo a la cara esperando poder oír su tan ansiada respuesta fuera buena o mala; aunque su fuera mala haría todo lo posible por hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Mas nunca contó que al hacerlo Nami ya estaría profundamente dormida.

- Genial primero me golpeas con una sartén, después lo vuelves a hacer repetidas veces con tus manos y ahora que te confieso lo que siento por ti te quedas dormida - decida decepcionado, suspirando con cansancio.

Pero bueno ya no importaba ya que para la próxima vez que te confiese lo que siento, haré que sea un momento especial para los dos y en lo que llega haré que te enamores de mi para que no me digas que no. Pensaba el joven con la nueva meta que tenia que lograr, la que era conquistar a SU navegante, retirando de su rostro un mechón que lo cubría, la abrazaba nuevamente disfrutando y perdiéndose en su tranquila respiración con las mejillas teñidas de rojo volviendo a cantar.

.

**"Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni...**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

* * *

**Y por fin lo termine n.n y el motivo de mi retraso de dos semanas se debe a que...**

**- Y allí van tus escusas - decían un joven rubio de mascara roja, y una chica peli azul de orbes verdes.**

**- ¿Spectra, Fabia que hacen aquí esto no es Bakugan? - **

**- Nos tienes muy abandonados, así que decimos que ahora nosotros presentaríamos y despediríamos tus historias.**

**- Claro -**

**Ahora hay tres razones para mi tardanza**

**1.- La principal no tenia Internet.**

**2.- Falta de motivación.**

**3.- Me la he pasado jugando juegos japoneses para el psp.**

**Así que espero que la demora variare la pena y le guste este capitulo que trate hacer lo mas largo que pude, así que ya saben man denme un review con sus comentarios, jitomatazos, regaños o lo que me quieran decir son gratis, solo no se aceptar recordatorios de mi mama y cosas por el estilo.**

**Sin mas solo me queda decir de que quieren que se mi siguiente historia que sera un Oneshort**

**Un LuNA (Luffy x Nami), un Lamont ( Law x Monet) o un Frobin (Franky x Robin)**

**Ahora si que tengan un excelente y maravilloso día y gracias por leer mi historia, hasta la próxima n. n**


End file.
